


Littlest Giant

by Kold



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Modern AU, Mystery, POV, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2003. Electricity has been invented, advancements of modern day lifestyles made things easy, and titans were extinct. Just like the dinosaurs they were no longer a thing to be feared, all except one. Mina/Annie, Mina's POV. Modern au-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hang in there

The minute I remove my arm I can feel gravity teasing my body. I used to be such a good climber. But now I'm slowly slipping, and once again I have to hug the wood with both arms and legs, unless I want to be flipped over until I was hanging under upside down like how a sloth sleeps. I could really use claws right now. The texture of the bark was not pleasant to the touch, especially the broken off pointy pieces clinging to the skin of my palms; at least it was easy to get a good hold on it. 

"Come on, Mittens. I didn't mean to drop it on you." I whimpered into the branch, as my cat was perched on the one across from me licking between his paw pads like he didn't know what was going on. For someone supposedly peeved at me for the little water pail incident before he seems pretty okay right now. I'd wait for him to climb down but he is one spiteful creature so to speak. Now we are both stuck and I haven't got a clue how to save myself or him. Hopefully someone might come along and...

My legs gave in. They are hanging below and all my furious terrified kicking couldn't return them to their previous position. The only thing keeping me from falling to my possible death were my tired arms that still put up a fight. Yes and for the record I have been stuck in this damn tree that long. I started to call out for help again; reaching for the little bit of dying air in my lungs from when I screamed the last time. Fed up with my noise, Mittens gets up from his haunches and effortlessly scurries down the trunk. 

"Oh come on!" My labored pleads of help turn into rage directed at him. Now I look like some bafoon who climbed a tree and got stuck for nothing. Fortunately the only person that probably sees me is that person pass by with their hood up- wait a person? I'm saved! 

"Hey you, a little help here?" I said loud and clear. The person stops for a moment as if to think. Hopefully to advise a plan to help me out. Lo and behold they carried on walking, to the point where they were too far away from the tree I was trapped in. Well that's rude, it may not look like a serious situation but it really is! I guess I'll have to do this myself. Jump down? No it's too far, I'll hurt my ankles if I land on my feet. Climb down? There's no branches nearby that could aid me. I was stranded on a single bigger one. Before I can think of a third option I just start grabbing away at the trunk with my no longer supporting hand. This was an extremely bad idea, the pain and pressure on my single arm that curled onto the wood doubled. Resulting in it letting go as if it had a mind of its own. Really I swear I didn't do it, that was the last thing I wanted. I am now falling at a quick pace, my erect body became pudding in mid air and I would most likely land on my back. Before I closed my eyes and shut myself down to prepare for the pain I hear an erupt loud strike of lighting from afar. Probably the mental sound of my own heart cracking from the extreme sudden shock. I was so dead that all the sounds in the world couldn't wake me up.

\------------

"Mina?" The echoey mention of my name brings me up. Even though I'm pretty sure I was supposed to wake up to a body of pain, I woke up peacefully as if from a light sleep. No fresh pain could be detected from my cloudy mind. 

"Mina, please." The new words came out now much more clear. My ears were greeted with the familiar voice followed by my eyes that were greeted with the familiar face delivering it. The person was sitting beside me, legs folded like a pretzel on the concrete. I may have knew who it was, but not by much.

"Annie?" I croaked embarrassingly. No really, Annie of all people? It seemed like such a random person to wake up to. That's exactly what it was, that random person at my school. Yeah we talked, once? Maybe twice, but I don't know why she was here.

Her large yet unexpressive eyes just aimed to her right to avoid contact with mine, "You're...you're okay, right?"

"I think so?" It was surreal, one of the most uncaring people in the world being caring? This is flattering. To show that I was okay I sat up finally, god it was good to be out of that tree. I look around and see the block occupied with a numerous amount of people. But the attention wasn't on me. It was on something far down from us. 

"What are they looking at?" I asked in a hushed voice. 

Out of nowhere seemingly, a third person shows up to join us, another person from my school "Is she okay?"

"Yeah." Annie answers without looking back at them. The other acquaintance known as Sasha sighs in relief. I wanted to be answered, why was there was a crowd over there. I know it has nothing to do with me but I was still curious. So once again I bring them up, much to Annie's added silence and Sasha's chimed in curiosity.

"They said they heard something." She 'ooohs' like it was some piece of juicy gossip. 

I puff my cheeks a bit in anger, "They come rushing in to some stupid sound but not me screaming for my life from that tree!?"

"They said it was really loud, like lightening." Sasha adds.

I release the air ballooned in my face, so I didn't imagine that sound. She looks past me and right at the police. Unlike Annie her expressions were easy to see and read. I saw someone overwhelmed with fear and curiosity. With Annie I see someone underwhelmed and bored. So bored that she decides to hop on her feet to leave us in the mist of our conversation. I got up as well to run forward to catch up, her hands were buried in the pockets of her hoodie. The same hoodie I recognized earlier from that passing stranger, it was obvious they were the same person.

"Hey!" 

Annie stops and slowly turns around, taking her time.

"I have to ask you something, your hoodie..." I half point at it, I say half because my hand was limping for some reason.

She pinches the shoulder of it, "GAP, you can get it there. Maybe other places have it too."

"No!" I shake my head, "You were the one who walked by when I was stuck and didn't help me down!"

Her heavy lidded eyes squint a little, "Yeah."

I swear that's like her favorite word in the dictionary, "Why didn't you help me?"

"How do you think you landed without getting hurt?"

Silence was in the air between us for a second. Annie saved me?


	2. The Papercut

I trip over someone's leg, "Opps sorry!" I say as I'm flat on the floor way in the middle of the bus. 

Jean yanks out his headphones single handed, "Wait, is someone calling me?"

Amazing, he's twisting his body around in his seat yet he didn't catch me laying down right next to him. He really shouldn't keep his legs all out like that. Well no use complaining, got to get right up and move forward. I'm always the last person on so my choice in seats are limited. I didn't care who I sat with, well unless it was someone like Ymir. Luckily I never have to because her friend usually takes up that spot. I normally try to find the best in everyone but I had to ask myself what that sweet lovable Christa saw in that rude, foul mouth...uh you understand. Hey it's Bertolt, that's his name right? I keep forgetting but can you blame me? At least Christa knew her birth name was weird enough to warrant a nickname to replace it. I walk up to the seat adjacent to him, even sitting down he was colossal compared to me. Don't be fooled by his appearance; he's a total marshmallow. He even jumped when I said hi, but afterwards he remains casual and says hi back with a little wave and assured it was okay to sit with him. Which I did, you what to know what's great about this spot? Annie just so happens to be sitting right in front of me. Now was my chance.

"Hey, Annie?" I lean over stealthily so the driver didn't know I got up, even though the bus didn't take off yet he wanted everyone prepared. I would have liked it if Annie answered me but she didn't. She didn't even have her eyes open. It was like she was trying to go to sleep but failing at it. That's all fine but it'd be nice to talk to me first!

"Annie!" I poke her, under the back of her head. spot was vulnerable now that her hood was down. She lunges forward with a sudden quiet scream of terror, a hand was swatted at my own and landed on the back of her neck. She planted her palm protectively over it and glared at me. 

"Don't do that," Did I spook her that bad? Or does she just have touching problems?

My fingers pull back and I chuckle nervously, "Sorry, I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"I have no clue HOW exactly you saved me from falling but you did. If it wasn't for you I would have broken my neck or..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," There she goes with that word again, "just don't salivate over it."

"Um, got it!" I chuckle again.

The bus moves and Annie accomplished her goal by going fast asleep like a baby throughout the course of the ride. I envied her ability remain that way through all the ruckus of the others. My dad sneezes and I'm awake in a heart beat. To pass the time I just sat passively, you know, maybe twiddled my thumbs, overheard some funny conversations nearby, including some harsh banter. Connie was showing Sasha some Yugioh cards diagonal from me so I had a good view of the whole thing. He carefully sets down a few new shiny ones on his school binder he was using for a flat surface. Easily impressed, she scans over them in awe. Ymir was the opposite; she lifts herself up from behind so she can look down on them.

"No way, you actually play with Yugioh cards." She said in deadpan astonishment, not the good kind.

Connie became aggressively defensive at her presence, "Yeah, what of it?"

"You're almost in my grade and you actually still play Yugioh."

"So what! A lot of guys older than me still play them."

"You mean the ones with no lives." She snickers baring her sharp teeth. Christa closes her eyes and sighs, it was like owning an big shot Doberman that felt like an alpha by provoking smaller dogs.

"You know you can get money off of carding tournaments, you knave!"

This set off another slew of arguments, Ymir refuses to believe that's true, he explains some more, she refuses some more, he throws a tantrum, it lasted up until the vehicle stops. And everyone stands up, the middle row was crowded with a line of students and everything took a while for things to be done. We all had to stand outside to wait for who knows what until one of the adults begins handing out work to be filled out by the end. Also I hear partners might be needed; I didn't really know who I wanted to be paired up with but then I remember that Marco Bodt existed and it became a deal breaker. Don't tell anyone but I had a crush on that guy for like ages, yet never really got a chance to talk. Probably because there was already someone ahead of me coupled with the fact that I get a little awkward around cute boys. I look around aimlessly and finally lock my eyes onto his recognizable face but me observing him went unnoticed. Embarrassing as it was I can feel an exited squeal squeeze through my teeth. He looked alone and ready to be paired up. Okay I got to be cool, I stroll past the crowd, so far I look good. I wasn't pushing through, I gracefully dodged everyone up until the last person before I got to him. It was Annie who ruined my streak, one of the only people short enough to be in my blind spot up close. The clumsiness was expected of me but she seemed always on her toes, I guess exceptions happen (like earlier when I poked her neck). She recoils after I bumped into her and instantly takes a step back as if I had the plague.

"Annie Leonhartd, Mina Coraline," A teacher gives us our sheets after seeing how close we were standing to each other, oh please no...

"partner up."

Shoot. Not only did I miss my chance to have an excuse to spend an entire school trip with Marco but I have to stand around and be awkward with Annie. Not to sound ungrateful about her saving my bacon yesterday. She gives me a look, that same vacant look but her eyebrows were lowering somberly. Is she angry by this? I don't know. 

If you haven't guessed (not that there were any clues) today's school trip was at a museum. The most generic museum imaginable, with all prehistoric stuff: dinosaurs, cavemen, titans, and all how they dealt with life back then. For such a long introduction we jumped right on exploring once we went indoors. Rather mousey, I tail behind Annie. She lead me around and even dictated for me what to write down. That gave me the opportunity to not be tied down to thinking and let me roam free to look at the cool stuff. Did you know that titans had super regeneration abilities? Or that the nape of their necks were their weak spot for other predators their size or even our ancestors? They were both the most fascinating and the most terrifying of anything here. The fact that they resemble us so closely made them even scarier. Thank goodness I'm living in the present and those things are long gone. 

I deposit my sheet into the front fold of my side bag, "We pretty much answered everything, wanna check out the gift shop?"

"Sure, why not." That being said Annie leads us there too. I didn't have much money on me so I prayed I don't run into and fall in love with anything there. The store was filled with the most mundane things imaginable, I'm talking pencil sharpeners and paperweights. The most desirable thing there were the exhibit based plushes but I didn't particularly want anything. I mean, who would want to cuddle up with something that looks like it could kill us? Apparently Marco, who I see right now grabbing one off the stand to purchase it upfront. I begin sweating enough to drown everyone in the gift shop. Before I can breathe a word to him he leaves me frozen and reunites with his partner Jean outside. I felt as stiff as a statue, and my cheeks were puffed with air. Bad habit, I guess.

Annie has been leaning against the wall with a foot against the wall behind her and with arms crossed over her chest, "can we go now?"

I nod silently, nether less we both left. And just in time because it was time to leave, right after we have lunch on the concrete stairs in front outside. Things were really moving fast today so it seems. The teachers already started excepting papers from us during it. Confident in my (well mostly Annie's) efforts I pull mine out. The sheet was grabbed from me not by one of them but Annie herself.

"Hey!" I pouted. She ran her vision over both sides of my work and finally handed it back.

"You forgot number eight." She droned. A finger was used to indicate it, and she wasn't wrong. The question asked how titans are able to move even though they are too big to functionally walk. I didn't know, all this made me think of was the whole thing with bumble bees and their wings being too small for their heavy round butts. That plus the fact that it would suck to have to run back in and research more, not that there was any time to do so.

"Their limbs," Annie cuts off my thinking, "their limbs are much lighter than appeared."

I blink and stare. 

"I'm giving you the answer." Her voice grew harsh.

I blink again and hastily take out my pen, "Oh right!" 

Writing it down I was distracted a little by my amazement of how she knew that, much less remember that. I sure as hell don't remember that information being stated anywhere on any of the provided info chart thingies inside. Unless that was just common knowledge, now that I think of it a lot of the answers given to me by her were flown at me as if they were questions on a third grader's quiz. Who knew Annie knew a lot about titans? Now I can hand in our work assured that we were completely done. 

"Here you go, sir." I said as I- OW. Ow, Ow, Ow. I sucked my teeth and inhales loudly. The man before me quirks an eyebrow in confusion and Annie sighs in annoyance. She reluctantly asked me what the problem was after both our trip work was taken. He leaves without a word to contribute.

"Just a little paper cut, heh." I kiss the tip of my pointer finger only to end up feeling like smothering the wound with my tongue. My tough facade was short lived when I pressured it too much causing it to hurt more. It made me almost scream out.

Cobalt eyes rolled, "big deal." 

Of course I was a little P.O.ed my pain was brushed off. Yeah it's only a paper cut but they're like one of the worse things in the world. I especially hate the way the two halves of skin on both sides of the red line feel when I flex my finger. They overlap and then pull apart and it makes me cringe. It was very much a "big deal". Hoping she'll realize what she said was rude and will admit it, I glare. It was hard trying to look as scary as her when she gets angry whether it be because I very naturally more emotive or because she was overall a scary person. The space between my eyebrows crinkle as they arch down to my fiery slits for eyes. The hard part was to avoid puffing my cheeks which a do a lot when caught up in a ton of emotion in chance you couldn't tell. Annie didn't see me yet, she just mindlessly lifted the rest of her sandwich into her mouth and chewed equally as mindless. I didn't want to have to but I lean in forward a bit so she catches my movement and gives me the attention I deserve. Instead of an apology or even her snapping at me to stop complaining, she did something unexpected: she giggled. Quite girlishly may I add, it didn't sound like her usual voice tone and threw me off completely. This has got to be the first time I see Annie smile, let alone laugh. Yeah she tries shielding her mouth with a hand but her eye corners raise a little in amusement.

My face drops from fake-really angry to real-regular angry, "What? What's so funny?"

Her hand drops and her entire face and body language changes   
drastically but a tiny genuine smile can be seen, "Nothing, you're just kind of cute when you're mad."

Now I'm really confused. Less by her and more by me because I didn't know how to feel about this. Annie kind-of-sort-of complemented me; granted it was meant to demeaning but it made me feel better somehow. Despite what I'm about to say implicating otherwise.

"Cute? I ain't cute, I'm still seriously peeved!"

"Right, you're really peeved, Mina. Furious I bet."

"Which I so am!" I go full force into my exaggerated angry face only this time my cheeks do end up puffing up with hot air. She teasingly pats my shoulder with some more patronizing comments. You know, I really like this. Annie is softening up and being open! Not to mention being called cute by her was like really an ego booster. Which is really odd, if it was by Marco or some other attractive guy it made sense but it was Annie. It was the equivalent of a hot dude complimenting me, whatever that means. 

Damn I sound so gay in my head.


	3. There's Danger Among Us

Class was absolutely sucktacular today. I was late thanks to yet another incident involving my ass of a cat (got his claw stuck on my curtain of the kitchen window so it involved me having to climb again) plus it turns out that field trip yesterday was just a gateway to a test tomorrow. Although it was great at the time to not having to be focused on doing work while roaming about at the museum thanks to Annie, I kind of wish I did so I had at least an iota of knowledge so I wouldn't have to break my back catching up studying tonight. Speaking of Annie I bet she's going to destroy this test. Did you see how she gave me all those titan-related answers? If we were close enough maybe we could study together. You know, unless that awkward moment we had on the stairs was some kind of friendship right of passage for us. She was warming up to me in those few minutes more than with her actual buddies Reiner and Bertolt in their whole year or more together. Now that I think about it: are they even friends?

Connie rose his hand; enthusiastic about alerting the teacher, he lifted his rear end a little off his chair. Our teacher caught sight of him and heard him out on his question.

"So is the test going to be cancelled and we'll have, like, a few days off until it's safe?" Wait- what? 

He shook his head in short broken movement, "What are you talking about, Mr. Springer?" He took the words right out of my mouth.

Connie at last slumped back down, "You didn't hear? School should be out because we're in danger now!"

Sasha backed him up by flailing a rolled up newspaper in the air, "It's true, sir! Our world has been taken over by giants!"

The room was engulfed in temporary silence that probably would have lasted longer if not for Ymir's crude laughter.

"Oh-oh, holy shit I'm going to piss myself!" She pummeled a tight fist into her desk, "How can you be so stupid?!"

Sasha whipped out the large newspaper open that had to be held with both hands. She went on clucking about some stuff that was discovered recently. Admittedly I was put up by how ridiculous the concept was (I mean, not to sound like Ymir, but giants? Really?) but some of the stuff cited and photographs taken were pretty convincing. Realistically it couldn't have been it sure looked like it: a foot print the size of Texas appeared to have broken the ground at some empty area where no one can see. Granted some cheeky jerk could have made it themselves for shits and giggles and got lazy enough to not add more but then the fine print below states that whatever it was also made a shape into the ground besides the foot mark. It was said to emulate a human being who has fallen on one knee and the shin to the ankle of the other leg made a curved in long depth next to it. There were a bunch of other stuff typed but my eyes got tired from looking at it all. I may have been somewhat convinced but my peers sure weren't.

"Yeah, and I'm hiding big foot in my closet at home as we speak." Jean fiddled with his lead pencil in boredom. Connie snaps at him and goes into crazy conspiracy mode even more. Now that I was done being caught up in my own paranoia it does sound pretty stupid, but I was raised by my parents to never say something that mean out loud. I wish I had someone I knew close to my desk so I can give my two cents on this bizarre subject; hopeless as it was my eyes still wandered. I didn't see anyone I can talk to but I see Annie (whose about a few squares ahead of me and in the row of seats to my right). I bring her up because it was an unusual sight. I know my view on her wasn't perfect from this angle but I catch a glimpse of the left half of her face. She looked...oddly affected by this. Like she believed it and it was terrifying the shit out of her. I can see her silently mime little "oh my gods" with her mouth. What is this about? Annie was usually grouped in with the other cynical students like Ymir and Jean but unlike them she was honestly taking this story seriously. Nah, that's so not like her. She probably is freaking out because she forgot her cotex pads at home or something.   
\------------------------

Instead of a relaxing night of taking out my contacts and donning my eyes with my glasses instead to play Nintendo 64, I was bored out of my mind reading over some of the info scraped in my school binder and quickly jotting down whatever I remembered from the trip. The sad thing is that was the fun part; actually processing thoughts and putting them to the test by testing myself bored me to the point of drooling. The most entertaining thing in my room (and by entertaining I mean annoying) was Mittens playing with the string that adjusts the blinds of my window. When he does this it usually means he wants to go outdoors to climb directly onto the railing of the backyard's fencing. He's kinda both an outdoor cat and an indoor cat, weird, huh? The clicking sound of the plastic ending of the string swing into the wall over and over drove me crazy. 

"No Mittens, you're distracting me." He pauses for a moment and looks at me, hopefully to get my message. Despite his reputation around the house as a ball busting gadfly, his swatting at last ended for good and the room returns to silence. At least so I was convinced, I was too wrapped up in collecting my thoughts for studying to notice whatever he was up to next. The pen flew in my hand as I raced to write down any details from the trip that popped in my head. I was up to at least twelve bulletin points of info; maybe I should take a break and test myself after. A faint sound interrupts my planning, no not Mittens playing with the window blinds string even though it was certainly the lesser evils of where it was coming from. It was the faded sound of metal shaking surging through the ground and scratching against nearby trees and the side of my house. Despite it not being very loud it was persistent and didn't really end until a few minutes. It sounded like a small animal of some sort hopped onto the fence- oh crap.

Peaking through the blinks and afterwards screaming through the now open window my prediction was right, "Mittens! How the holy hell did you make it outside!?"

He skillfully balanced across the silver pole, his steps were so light they didn't erupt the fence further. I wanted to kill the little bastard, okay the logical option would be to just let him go do whatever he wanted and he'll return but two things: for one it was nighttime, don't care if cats can see good in the dark it's still dangerous for a numerous amount of reasons; two, the whole hubbub about the alleged giant invading our home planet or whatever. Okay I know I said it was stupid earlier but I'm not taking any chances. As I squirmed though the opened window I watch him pick up speed further from me. This was so uncanny, nothing like this has ever happened before. After I retrieve him I'm going to quickly find whatever hole he crawled through to escape and clog it with a rock. 

As you would imagine the chase lasted half the night. Though I couldn't have been too deprived of hope. Mittens was still in sight and on plain ground, it would have been infinitely worse if he was lost completely and I ended up running monotonously around until I was empty of breath. Though I couldn't have been too happy either, I was really really far from home. And it was dark as pitch black with the only light granted were street lamps. Mind you I was bare footed too. When my view became free of these lamps I knew I was too far. Kinda like when you're free roaming in a video game but you're out of boundaries of which you're supposed to play. But there was no ledge to fall off, nor was there an invisible field blockading me. The world was bigger and endless and Mittens can run all the way to china for all he wants. 

Then he stops.

Oh thank the Lord he stops.

I didn't quite know why but I was too tired to care. I started to care when I see his back hinge. He crouches backwards subtly, he begins hissing. For a moment he seems like he completely forgotten I existed. If you didn't think I was going to take advantage of that you're wrongs, I snatched him from behind in a constricting grip so tight liquid couldn't squeeze through the space of my arms. His hissing increased in sound but it wasn't at me. I had no clue what it was at...until I looked up ahead at the usually barren field in front. This was that spot I see on car trips with dad, a very desert-like plains; consisting of flat lands that go on forever. Something was not right about it tonight. Whatever was bothering me wasn't upfront and obvious but from far into the distance. A silhouette dancing before the hills, human-like and destructive, but large. So very large. It flailed itself around and twisted until it faced the other direction but ended up falling backwards. The fall was so hard gusts of soil particles clouded around it. That was no normal sized human I see standing against the back sky and under the full moon. Was I just really tired and seeing things? Was my mind trying to taunt me with that ridiculous monster story I heard? If it wasn't real then why was Mittens screeching hisses in its direction. A voice crept into my head, my voice only louder and clear. It commanded me, I mean I commanded myself to do something crazier than chasing my friggin' cat to kingdom come. It spoke again:

Hey go check it out

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh, was this good? It's just to start it off.


End file.
